1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an installation assembly for installing hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, a high density storage having a number of hard disk drives is provided. Generally speaking, the wider the spaces between adjacent hard disk drives are, the more effective the dissipation of heat for the hard disk drives will be. However, in the common designs, a space between adjacent hard disk drives is fixed. Thus, when the thermal environment is bad for dissipating heat for the storage, the sever may not run normally.